brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelly
Shelly is a Brawler that is unlocked upon beginning the game. She has moderate health and damage output. Her shotgun deals more damage the closer Shelly is to her target, making her excellent for short to mid-range combat. Her attacks have a wide spread as well. Her Super can clear several obstacles and will also knockback and stun enemy Brawlers. Her first Star Power, Shell Shock, can slow down enemies for 3 seconds when they are hit by her Super and her second Star Power, Band-Aid, heals herself when her health falls below 40%. Attack: Buckshot Shelly fires a burst of shells dealing medium damage. The attack is more effective at close range since more of the shells will hit the opponent, but the maximum range of the attack is quite far. This makes Shelly excel in close quarters combat, especially against Brawlers with lower health. Super: Super Shell Shelly's Super fires a highly damaging burst of shells which can not only destroy obstacles but also stun and knock back enemy Brawlers. Super Shell can be used defensively to knock enemies away from Shelly and her teammate or to interrupt an enemy Super such as Frank's. Alternatively, you can use it to sweep bushes and destroy obstacles to uncover enemies. Star Powers Shell Shock Brawlers caught in the range of Shelly's Super Shell are slowed down by a considerable amount. This allows Shelly and her teammates to quickly catch up to enemies. Band-Aid Shelly has a yellow bar similar to Bibi's home run bar, which takes 20 seconds to charge up. If Shelly falls below 40% health, she will instantly heal for 1800 health, and the yellow bar will be used up. However, if Shelly has over 40% health but she is killed in one shot by a high damage brawler such as Bull, her Star Power will not kick in, and she will have to wait another 20 seconds to get Band-Aid back after respawning, regardless if it was charged or not. The amount healed by Band-Aid is not affected by Showdown Power Cubes. This only regenerates 450 health in Big Game if she is the Big Brawler. Tips *Shelly is amazing in maps with lots of bushes and walls. However, you may have to be careful using when her Super as it does destroy walls and her bush, which could prove fatal to your own team, especially herself. *Shelly is great for medium-range combat and is deadly at close range. *The spread on Shelly's attacks allows her to easily sweep bushes and expose any enemies hiding in them. *Take advantage of walls when approaching long-range enemy Brawlers, such as Colt or Rico (for Rico, try to avoid having a large assortment of walls by and behind you that he could bounce his projectiles on), since they can out-range and take down Shelly with ease in the open. *Shelly is an excellent counter to El Primo and Mortis. Shelly out-damages El Primo and can knock him back with her Super if things get dicey. This can also be used to push him away from your safe in Heist or Siege. *Shelly is excellent in Brawl Ball as she can destroy the walls blocking the enemy's goal and allow your team to score more easily. *Super Shell can be a supporting move as well as an offensive move. Because of the ability to destroy obstacles, Shelly can destroy any enemy cover so her teammates can move in and finish them off. Some of the Super Shell pellets will also hit the enemy. *Shelly's Super has the ability to cancel other Brawlers' activated Supers because it pushes them back and stuns them. For example, she can stop Frank from using his Super if she hits him with her Super during his wind-up. *Shelly is capable of "Super Stacking", while the other brawlers that can being Frank, Bo, Rico, and Dynamike. This is done by using her Super against an enemy Brawler at point-blank range. This should charge your Super such that you need only one more main attack to have your Super ready again, allowing you to move on to the next Brawler to repeat the process. Super Stacking can only be done with brawlers that can do stun/slow and burst damage. Alternatively, Shelly could use her super on a group of brawlers, "Super Stacking" and preventing them from escaping. *A way to easily kill high health enemies is to use a quick shot in close ranges. This will save time so you can attack faster. *Using her Star Power Shell Shock, she can slow down brawlers trying to escape, allowing her and/or her teammates to catch up and eliminate them. *Shelly is very good on specific Showdown maps, namely Cavern Churn, Feast or Famine, and a few more. This is due to Shelly's ability to shred enemies at a close range, which is very easy on maps with a lot of bushes. On the more open Showdown maps, however, Shelly's only real strategy is to hide in a bush, wait for people to come by, and then walk up and kill them (“Bush Camping”). This is very effective in the lower trophy ranges (New players don't know to check the bushes). However, in the higher trophy ranges, this will almost never work. *In Duo Showdown, there can be a lot of useful teams combinations. Such as the Shelly and Tara team, and the Shelly and Gene team. If Tara uses her super to drag enemies into the black hole, Shelly (with a super) can advance toward the enemies in the black hole and use her super. As for Gene and Shelly, if Gene pulls the enemy brawler towards the Shelly, Shelly can use her super to kill the enemy. *Shelly takes great advantage of big game as Shelly can easily charge up super again with the method mentioned before (“Super Stacking”), especially with Frank as the big boss, as he rarely can attack with his attack always getting reset. Shelly will finish up the game quite fast. *Shelly’s Band-Aid is one of the most powerful star powers in the game. It allows you do go offensive at the beginning of a game due to your health getting healed up after <40%, almost doubling it. This is especially good in brawl ball when Shelly has the ball and she hasn’t used Band-Aid yet. Her opponents will find It hard to deal with her as she will gain her health back, allowing her to have the ball for longer, although a Heavyweight like Rosa or Primo is preferred to do this. *Beware, if you see an idling Shelly in Showdown, don't get too close since they might have Band-Aid. If you get too close and you see the band-aid work, instantly back away, for they might kill you, as they might be only pretending to be idling. Voice Lines History *16/8/17: **Shelly's reload time was increased to 1.5s (from 1.25s). **Main attack range was decreased to 6.67 tiles (from 7.66 tiles). **Main attack shells are spread further apart. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *16/1/18: **Shelly's Star Power slowdown was decreased to 2.5 sec (from 3 sec). *21/3/18: **Shelly's main attack damage was decreased to 300 (from 320). *21/5/18: **Shelly's health was increased to 3600 (from 3200). *29/5/18: **Shelly's main attack range was increased to 7.33 tiles (from 6.67 tiles). *5/12/18: **Shelly and Bandita Shelly were remodeled, and the Star Shelly skin was released. *12/12/18: **Star Shelly became available to every user until 1/1/19. *15/4/19: **Shelly’s main attack range was increased to 7.67 tiles (from 7.33 tiles). **Her main attack projectile speed was increased by 5%. *11/6/19: **Shelly's Star Power slow duration was increased to 3.0 seconds (from 2.5 seconds). *26/6/19: **Shelly's Star Power Band-Aid was added. *29/8/19: **Shelly's Band-Aid healing was decreased to 2000 (from 5040). 18/9/19: Shelly's Band-Aid healing was decreased to 1800 (from 2000). 23/10/19: Shelly's animations were remodeled Skins ru:Шелли